Year of Leap
by creepyfanpasta
Summary: Quigley's revenge on the Frog family turns into a nightmare when Leap mess it up... find out in, Year of Leap
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day at the Frogs' house, and things were getting busy. Leap was chill'in on the couch, like usual, being his cool-self. He quickly noticed he had something-to-do. So, Leap jumped out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Shit, I forgot my meeting with Quigley!" said Leap, noticing it was time for his 'meeting', he took out a large black coat and put it on his-self. He ran out the door, and into the Letter Factory. "Oh, glad you could make it!" said Quigley, being as cheerful as ever. "What do you want, Quigley?" hissed Leap, as he backed Quigley into a wall, Quigley looked back in shock to hear a 'hiss' like voice. "I don't got any fucking time, JUST TELL ME?!" hissed Leap, again.

"Well, you see - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Quigley was interrupted by Tad, Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Frog shouting 'happy birthday' he even did it himself, but in a 'really?' voice. "Wow, thanks guys" said Leap in a 'cheerful voice', not like his 'hissing' voice. "B-But he just said fuc-" Quigley was yet again interrupted by Tad saying "your so awesome bro!", "Bye Quigley!" hissed Leap, as he stepped out the Letter Factory's doorway with his wonderful family.

"That fucking bitch, he interrupted me like... five times!" hissed Quigley, "I want to kill him". Just then, Quigley had an idea, as he hurried out the door. "Now, where is that house?" he hissed, as he found the Frogs' house. He climbed into Leap's bedroom, "What the fu-" Leap was now interrupted by Quigley, "Mmp...Mmp", Quigley put a hand over Leap's mouth. "Listen here you little bitch!" hissed Quigley, "Don't fuck around with me, or I'll do something really horrible to you...", when Quigley took his hand away from Leap's mouth, Leap began to talk cocky again. "Or wha-" as he said that, Quigley was already out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Previously on 'Year of Leap', Quigley has thought of an 'evil plan' to do bad things to Leap and his family. Will this game plan be successful?_

Leap tried to ponder on 'what I just saw and heard', his thoughts were filtered out by the sound of Tad, playing in his room. "TAD, KEEP IT DOWN!" hissed Leap, he knew his brother had autism and tried to not scream at poor, little Tad. "Give him a chance" hissed back Lily, Tad started to cry and ran back into his room. "Y-Your a monster" screamed back Lily, to Leap. "Eh, screw her ass" hissed Leap.

_Meanwhile..._

Quigley had a large, cannon-like weapon. It was noted, that it also had "XXX-cannon" on it. "When I shoot Leap, with this cannon, he'll be the sexiest guy in town." hissed Quigley. He climbed into the windows and saw that Leap was 'sleeping', "Eh, he could be faking it" chuckled Quigley, as he shoot a lighting-ball at Leap, Leap started shaking and foaming in his mouth. "I-It worked?" said Quigley, so happy than ever. He jumped out the window and made a run for it.

Leap woke up, in fear. "Ah...what happened?" he said, as he woke up to a weird feeling in his cock. He began to stroke it, smoothly, images of naked ladies began to flash in his mind, as he rub it. "Oh...Yeah" he hissed, in sexually way.

_Meanwhile..._

"I think, I see light!" said Quigley, as he found that the sun was rising and all would be forgotten by Leap.

...wrong


	3. Chapter 3

_Episode 3 of 'Year of Leap.'_

Leap walked down the hallway of the Frog Household, "Huh? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?" said Leap, as he woke up to Tad in his arms, with his pants down and his dick covered in cum. "I got hide this..." hissed Leap, "That fucktard Quigley did this...", he heard laughing from outside and headed towards the voice. It was Quigley, fucking Lily in the ass. "YOU FUCKING DICKBALLS" hissed Leap, "GET OFF" hissed Lily, "Wait, mind if I join in" said Leap. "Sure, help yourself to her ass".

Leap began to fuck Lily in the ass, cum shoots out of Quigley's asshole. "AWW SHIT" said Quigley as he was scared out of his mind. "I fucked her too many - *barf* " cum shoots out of Quigley's mouth. Soon, Quigley began a sticky-mess. "Hey cum-boy, where's cum cum?" hissed Leap cockly, "NICE JOKE FUCKTARD" hissed Quigley as he took out a shotgun.

_Next Time on 'Year of Leap', Battle with Quigley!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Year of Leap, the last episode_

Quigley pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Leap. Leap fell down with a thud, as his cum flied everywhere.

"No" said Lily, as he saw Tad was gonna jump off the roof. "I will do it" said Tad, as he jumped off the roof onto the dead Leap.

'Splat' went Leap, and he was smashed along with his little bro. "No, No No, Tad shouldn't have died" said Quigley, "Now, I will be busted for sure". "Darn fucking right you will" said Mr. Frog, as he shot Quigley in the chest. "Well, that was cool" said Lily, as she shot herself in the head.

_To Be Continued?_


End file.
